Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: First Labyrinth Fanfic, Please No Flames! Jareth is thinking about Sarah, little does he know that she is thinking about him too. Little fluffy thing. Please RxR!


**Hey Guys!**

**So…..Hi!**

**Haha**

**I'm kinda new to The Labyrinth fandom but I just LOVE the movie so here I am!**

**I got the idea for this fic from one of the artists my dad has showed me.**

**He now has me addicted to Sting.**

**And if anyone knows Sting then you know the song Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic doesn't belong to me.**

**Neither does The Labyrinth.**

***Looks over at legal lawyers* we good? *nods* Awesome!**

**So now that my new corporate friends don't have to sue me please enjoy!**

**Now on with the show!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Though I've tried before to tell her,_

_Of the feelings I have for her in my heart._

Jareth sighed mournfully as he listened to the mortal music that echoed throughout his chambers.

It had become a pastime of his, lazing about on his throne as he listened to the songs conjured up by humans about love.

'_Though I doubt they can compare to what I've felt for another.' _The Goblin King mused mirthlessly.

_Every time that I come near here _

_I just lose my nerve as I've done_

_From the start!_

That would have been true if he COULD be near her, but alas she made sure that he couldn't because he 'had no power over her'

And that just pained his broken heart even more.

_Every Little thing she does is magic_

_Everything she do just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now I know my love for her goes on._

The goblin couldn't help but sigh once more, he couldn't deny that.

Every time she said his name, every time she smiled, hell every time she so much as looked at him it had sent sparks flying throughout his body.

And he still loved her, even after two years of her triumph of his labyrinth she had him under her spell.

He was truly her slave.

_Do I have to tell the story?_

_Of a thousand rainy days since we first met._

_It's a big enough umbrella_

_But it's always me that ends up getting wet._

She was thinking about him again,

The Goblin King

Sarah leaned her head against her bedroom window and stared out at the rain, she couldn't help it.

Ever since she left she regretted leaving. Leaving the underground…..leaving the Labyrinth….leaving _**him.**_

Not a single day had gone by when she hadn't thought of him, his voice haunting her dreams as peaches and ballrooms flashed through her mind.

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she whispered heartbrokenly.

"I wish the Goblin King- I wish _Jareth _was here."

_Every little thing she does is magic._

_Everything she do just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic,_

_Now I know my love for her goes on._

Jareth felt that all too familiar tug in the back of his mind.

He smirked,

Someone had made a wish.

Hoping that work would take his mind off of his champion, he eagerly whisked away to hear what was requested of him.

What he didn't expect was Sarah herself sitting before him as tears poured down her beautiful face.

'_Oh, you precious thing.'_ The man couldn't help but think as he looked at the crying form of the girl.

_I resolved to call her up_

_A thousand times a day_

_Ask her if she'd marry me_

_In some old-fashioned way_

_But my silent tears have hurt me_

_Long before I reach the phone_

_Long before my tongue has tripped me._

_Must I always be alone?_

At the faint sparkle that flashed behind her, Sarah turned around only to be met with the curious face of the man she loved.

"Jareth!"

Smiling happily, the brunette threw caution to the wind as she joyfully embraced him, much to Jareth's shock; though Sarah blatantly ignored it in favor of snuggling into him as much as she could, the ache in her heart dulling as she stood in his arms.

"I've missed you" she murmured softly into his chest, scared of what he thought. What would he say? He promised her the world, and she just laughed and threw it in his face.

Her mental berating however paused when she heard his airy chuckles.

"Why now precious?"

Sarah blushed prettily; she always loved it when he called her that.

"I've wanted to call on you for ages….but I was afraid of what you'd say." She answered sheepishly, hiding her face in his chest.

The Goblin King merely smiled as he kissed his lady's head tenderly.

"I've missed you as well."

Smiling, Sarah looked into her love's mismatched eyes before kissing him.

'_Why didn't I do this before?'_ she chuckled, if she had her way there would be PLENTY of time to make up for it.

"Jareth?"

"Yes Precious?"

She smiled once more as she wrapped her arms around his neck and set her head against his chest.

"Take me home"

_Every little thing she does is magic._

**END**

**Soooo**

**What did you guys think?**

**A little out there, but I just had to write it.**

**Please Review!**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
